Systems that reward users with virtual items for completion of activities in real world locations are known. For example, some systems unlock a virtual item in user inventory upon user's completion of real world location based activity such as checking into a restaurant or coffee shop. In another example, some systems generate offers of rare virtual items to incentivize users to go to real world locations or introduce friends to real world locations.
Systems that use real world locations to establish game rules are also known. Some systems of those systems use real world locations as positions on a game board/map. For example, users are required to capture real world locations specified on the game board/map by sending text messages from the real world locations to a game server.